The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
The technology disclosed relates to adapting online social feed items according to the posting formats of each of the multiple destination online social environments to which they are posted, regardless of the source online social environments from which they originate. In particular, it relates to creating separate instances of a feed item such that each of the instances includes tag formats, social handles or identifiers that are compatible to the online social environments in which they are embedded. These separate instances of a feed item can all be embedded in a first online social environment while preserving their tag formats corresponding to other online social environments.
With ever increasing numbers of online social communities, more and more users are now registered at more than one online social community. Unfortunately, current platforms offered by the online social communities do not support intra-community communication, which is specific to each of the online social community.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods that offer a flexible approach to intra-community communication. An opportunity arises to create social feed items that are specific to each of the destination online social communities to which they are posted, regardless of the source online social communities from which they originate. Improved user experience and engagement and higher customer satisfaction and retention may result.